Anniversary Blues
by SakuraFlames
Summary: Misaki and Usami have an argument that led to a violent confrontation. How will our two main love interest makes up or is it just not meant to be? Warning story will be OOC and has rape.


**Hello again, I felt like making a Usami and no hate, I'm trying to be a better writer and to improve my skills. Also I'm writing on my phone, so there's going to be some misspelling and all. Warning the characters will be OOC and also some spelling errors.**

Misaki glared angrily at his lover, who stood leaning against the door. Misaki love Usami with all his heart, but at times like these he wonders why he cared about this man especially right now. Usami attempted to take one step forward, only to be hissed by his enraged lover. Usami moved slowly as if he was being stalked by its predator, sadly for him Misaki wasn't in the mood to play."Usagi-San, its late where were you?!" Misaki had angry tears hidden underneath his eyelashes. Misaki expected Usami to be responsible, but this is ridiculous. "What time is it, huh? Usagi-san?" Usami attempted to stand straight, but his body felt sluggish after the many drinks he had with Hiroki and his co-worker.

"Its way past your bedtime,brat." Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. "I'm a 19 year old who takes care of an ungrateful pervert of a lover, so who the hell are you calling brat?!" Usami winced slightly he could feel the hangover coming and adding Misaki's angry mood doesn't making it any better. "Misaki can you be quiet for a bit, your voice is annoying." Misaki felt his nerves on fire, he was never angry at his lover but in this special occasion he would let his anger get the best of him. "Hey! If you had time to listen to your friends while drunk, then you have time to listen to me!"

Usami ignored his lover's angry rant and walked upstairs to their shared bedroom. Misaki saw that Usami wasn't listening to him, he followed his intoxicated lover. "Hey,don't you ignore me?!, I can't believe you forgot our 2nd year-" Misaki was surprised when Usami turned to face him, an angry animalistic look that gave the young boy shivers. " .Misaki." Misaki stayed silent for a while, Never had Usagi-san shown him that look before. Yes, there were times when Usami would glare at him when he wakes him up but that was for intimidation or dominance of some sort. But the look he was receiving right now terrified him to the bone. "U-Usagi-san are you-" Usami interrupted him with another glare. "... I never loved you." those 4 words shook Misaki to the core. "...w-what?" Usami's eyes were glazed from the alcohol. "Y-you're just a toy, I can have anything I want so shut up or get the hell out of my way."

Misaki felt dead inside, he should have known that Usagi-san only love his older brother. He was just an excuse and a tool, so Usagi-san can get close to his Nissan. A new wave of anger surge through him, Usami turn his back and continued to walk towards the room. Misaki reached out and grabbed Usami's shirt. "Usagi-san! I won't-!" Misaki felt a sharp sting on his left cheek forcing him to stumble back landing harshly on the ground.

Misaki touch his cheek lightly only to pull away quickly after feeling the aching pain. He look at Usami with fear, who was this man? Usami didn't seem to realize what he did or he simply just didn't care as he began to talk. "You better start treating me right, infact you're going to be my servant to do whatever the hell I want, got it." Misaki wasn't aware that he nodded nor was he aware that his arm was being forcefully pulled towards the room. His senses were dull, he couldn't feel the hot kisses that usually linger while they perform their love making. All he could feel was his heart cracking at every thrust his lover did. Misaki was glad when they finished. He could feel his lover's breathing slowing down to a gentle pattern.

Misaki slowly pulled away, wincing slightly at the pain between his legs as he stumbles toward the bathroom. Misaki starred in the mirror, his hair was a mess and his body was covered in bruises. Misaki looked at his cheek and wince, the slapped left him a red mark but now it's quickly turning into a dark bluish color. Misaki sighted as enter the shower turning on the cold water first, he shudder while washing himself clean. In an hour or so Misaki got out of the shower, he dressed in his pajamas and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. He slowly walked towards the living room, as he walks downstairs he noticed the dinner he left for both of them. Misaki eyes water, he worked hard on trying to make this the most memorable anniversary. He quickly looked away from the wasted food and continued to walk towards the sofa.

Misaki placed the blanket on the sofa, he attempted to get comfortable but failed. Misaki huffed in annoyance till he spotted Suzuki the bear watching him. Misaki reached and grabbed the large stuff toy and dragged it on the sofa. He placed the bear on its side so he can cuddle slowly left his mind drift away as sleep finally overcame to him.

Usami woke with a searing pain in his head. Usami mind was numbed from the alcohol and stomach felt like it went through some serious twist and turns. Usami attempted to get up but, his body couldn't withstand his weight so laid back down. Usami looked at the clock and noticed that is passed noon. 'No wonder Misaki isn't here with me, it's almost lunch time.' Usami's stomach complained in hunger, making Usami sight in discomfort. Usami removed his covers and noticed he was naked, what the hell happened last night? Usami notice some of Misaki's clothes on ground all crumbled up and in some areas there were small rips. Usami put two in two together and concluded that he and Misaki had sex, but that still left him wondering why Misaki hadn't woken him up in the morning.

Usami took a quick shower and walked of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hip. He dressed in some clean clothes and walked out of the room. Usami walked down the stairs and spotted Misaki curled up next to Suzuki. Usami felt his heart constrict for some reason, that is until he noticed a bruise hand mark on Misaki's cheek. Usami stumbled quickly were Misaki's sleeping, the boy seemed to be resting peacefully. Usami reached out to touch Misaki's bruises cheek till he notice the boy's body cover in smaller bruises.

Usami mind flash with images he did not wish to remember. He could see himself talking down to Misaki and insulting him, he could also see himself walking up the stairs to their shared bedroom. What the made the man tumble to the ground is when he slap the boy. The look Misaki gave him made him feel lower than shit, especially when he raped Misaki. Usami had the urge to runaway from the problem, unfortunately for him Misaki choose the time to wake up.

Both lover's stared at one another, one look at like he was a deer caught in the headlights while the other look like he could run away at any sudden movement. Usami moved a little closer to Misaki, grabbing the the frightened boy's hands gently as to not scared him away. "...Misaki" Usami started off in soft tone he rarely ever used. "please tell me I didn't do this to you?" Misaki felt like he couldn't speak, he had so many thing to say like how he hurt him and him feel like a used up toy. But just seeing the man he love on his knees as if begging for forgiveness is hurting him hard. "Do you still love me?" Usami said in a small whisper, hiding his face in shame.

"Yes, even if you hurt me I'll still love you, and honestly it killing me…" Usami's shoulder hunch when Misaki said that, the older man can feel what his lover endured during the whole night. The pain and embarrassment Misaki probably felt made Usami want to let the floor swallow him and to never be seen again. Usami couldn't help but lean over and hug his lover. Misaki closed his eyes and cried while clinging onto his Usagi-san, not the drunk and violent one but the one that cared and cherished him. The hug lasted only for a few minutes, yet to them it lasted for eternity. Misaki was the first to pull, he rubbed his reddened eyes and gave Usami a small smile. Usami reluctantly let go of his young lover and got up, he stared at the table full of delicious food and frowned. '...our anniversary, crap.' Misaki notice Usami's saddened eyes, he hesitated to lean over and give his sad lover a gentle kiss. Usami's eyes widen for a split second before returning the kiss, the kiss slowly escalated. Misaki moan softly as Usami switch from kissing his mouth to the boy's cute neck. Usami kissed over the bruises area of his lover delicate neck. "I promise that I would never hurt, I love you too much to lose you. You are no toy and maybe I could have anything but all I need's my Misaki." Misaki felt tears spring from his eyes as he tackled Usami to the ground. "Usagi-san!" Usami laid at the ground with a smile on his face as Misaki used him as a pillow while he cried out his feeling on his now moist shirt. Everything is as it should be from the very beginning.


End file.
